With You
by Lucifionne
Summary: Bagi Sasuke, bahagia itu sederhana—hanya dengan Sakura, dan secangkir teh panas di meja. / SasuSaku Fluff. Oneshot / RnR?


disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
pairing: SasuSaku  
genre: Romance  
warning: fluff, unknown timeline, ficlet.

A/N: Jika mau, kalian bisa membaca fic angst SasuSaku pertamaku, baru ke sini untuk membaca fluff. Hehehe. tapi terserah juga sih.

Selamat membaca :D

* * *

**With You  
**

Bahagia itu sederhana,**  
**

—hanya dengan Sakura, dan secangkir teh panas di meja.

_© Lucifionne_

* * *

Sasuke menggerutu kesal seraya menyandarkan bahu lelahnya di kursi kerja. Ia sedang berada di ruangannya, ruang dinas seorang _Otokage_—pemimpin utama desa Oto. Setumpuk berkas-berkas penting yang memenuhi meja kerjanya benar-benar membuat kepalanya terasa penat dan pening. Hah, menjadi pemimpin sebuah desa itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Sasuke Uchiha. Karena setiap harinya ia harus merelakan tengkuknya menunduk demi membaca berbagai gulungan surat masuk dari dalam maupun luar desa. Belum lagi jumlahnya yang tidak sedikit di tiap harinya.

"Huh," desahnya lelah. Ia melirik jam bujur sangkar yang menggantung di dinding, baru pukul tiga sore, kurang dua jam lagi hingga waktunya pulang tiba. Ah, andai saja Sasuke bisa memanfaatkan statusnya sebagai orang nomor satu di Oto sebagai alasan untuk pulang lebih awal, mungkin kali ini dirinya telah bersantai di istana mungilnya bersama wanita yang dicintainya.

—tapi tidak, Sasuke bukan pemimpin yang seperti itu. Ia menghormati jabatannya, ia menghormati para penduduk desa yang memintanya untuk mengayomi mereka. Dan tentu saja, Sasuke menghormati dirinya sendiri—menghormati keputusan mulia yang telah dipilihnya.

Setelah menarik, lalu melepas satu napas panjang, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya (yang membosankan ini). Ya, meski tak jarang juga Sasuke turun langsung ke lapangan demi memantau perkembangan pembangunan desa ini—tapi tetap saja, menghabiskan waktu empat jam di kantornya ini benar-benar hal yang menjemukan untuk Sasuke.

Kadang ia teringat akan sahabatnya, Naruto. Lelaki itu begitu terobsesi untuk menjadi Hokage—setara dengan jabatan yang ia pegang saat ini. Apakah Naruto masih betah menjadi seorang Hokage jika tahu pekerjaan seorang Hokage itu membosankan seperti ini? Sasuke tak yakin sahabatnya itu bisa tahan, apalagi dengan sifatnya yang hiperaktif itu.

Kembali dengan gulungan-gulungan surat yang masuk, Sasuke memfokuskan pikirannya pada barisan paragraf di hadapannya. Mencoba membacanya dengan seksama, mencoba memahami baik-baik maksud dan tujuan tulisan yang bertumpuk dan memusingkan itu.

"Tch."

Sayangnya gagal. Sasuke tak lagi mampu mengontrol pikirannya. Otaknya benar-benar lelah hari ini—setelah mengikuti rapat bersama _jounin-jounin_ elit desa Oto untuk mengatur taktik melawan musuh demi keamanan desa. Ia butuh istirahat, ia butuh rileks walau hanya sejenak.

"Haah," lagi-lagi Sasuke mendesah lelah, andai saja di saat seperti ini ada seseorang yang mampu mengurangi bebannya. Andai saja ada seseorang yang mampu memberi aura cerah di saat pikirannya tengah mendung begini.

"Sakura ...," gumam Sasuke pelan. Cepat-cepat dilihatnya pigura—dengan gambar seorang wanita berambut merah muda tengah tersenyum manis—yang terletak di tepi mejanya. Wajah itu tampak begitu bahagia, kontras dengan masa lalu dimana wajah itu sering menangis—setidaknya itulah yang terekam jelas di ingatan Sasuke. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, wanita bernama Sakura Uchiha itu selalu tersenyum, tertawa—meski masih sering menggodanya.

Satu lengkungan tipis tertangkap di sudut bibir Sasuke. Sakura ... mengapa di saat dirinya dituntut untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya (yang banyak), ia malah teringat sosok berharga yang satu itu?

"Tch, menyebalkan," ucapnya sambil menahan satu senyuman dibibirnya.

Sasuke lalu menutup kembali satu gulungan yang baru seperempat dibacanya. _Lebih baik disimpan saja dulu_, batinnya, akan mengganggu konsentrasinya jika dipaksakan memeriksa surat tersebut sedangkan pikirannya tengah melanglang entah ke mana.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di bantalan kursi yang lembut, menutup matanya sebentar mencoba mencari ketenangan. Beberapa menit berlalu, ia pun membuka kelopak matanya—menampakkan bola mata hitam pekat yang begitu tajam.

Dan seketika mata itu melebar tatkala retinanya menangkap bayangan seorang wanita tengah berdiri di seberang mejanya. Wanita dengan pakaian medisnya, rambut merah jambu sebahu, iris _turquoise_ menyala dan postur tubuh yang menggoda. Uhh~

"Sakura?" suara yang keluar dari tenggorakan sang Uchiha terdengar kaget dan tak percaya.

"Hihihi," wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu malah terkikik melihat gelagat Sang _Otokage_ tampan ini. "Kenapa kau kaget begitu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura sambil berusaha menahan geli di perutnya. "Apa tampangku seperti hantu ya?"

"Bukan," jawab Sasuke singkat, "hanya saja aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu."_ Apalagi tadi aku sempat memikirkanmu_, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Ohh begitu." Sakura meletakkan secangkir teh mengepul yang dibawanya ke atas meja. "Wah, sepertinya suamiku ini sedang sibuk sekali yah," ujar sang nyonya Uchiha ketika meratapi meja kerja Sasuke yang begitu penuh—syukurlah masih ada tempat untuk menaruh tehnya di sana.

"Tidak juga," bantah Sasuke. "Aku terlalu banyak santai, jadi pekerjaanku banyak yang tertunda."

"Hmmm ... benarkah?" Sakura berjalan mendekati sofa yang diduduki sang Suami, "ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya sambil mengambil duduk di pangkuan Sang _Otokage_ muda. Tentu saja Sasuke tak keberatan jika istrinya ini duduk di pangkuannya—bukan, bukan masalah berat badan yang Sasuke maksud, tapi mengenai _kehadiran_ Sakura, bukan menjadi hal yang menganggu jika Sakura duduk di atas pahanya lalu bersandar di dadanya.

Sasuke menyukai hal tersebut. Sangat.

"Apa aku boleh menandatangani berkas yang ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas penuh tulisan.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak boleh, huh?" gerutu Sakura. "Aku ini 'kan istrimu, Sasuke-_kun._ Tanda tanganku artinya tanda tanganmu juga!"

"Sakura."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak setuju? Apa kau tidak menanganggapku sebagai istri ya? Ah bagus, ternyata suami yang kucintai—"

—tch, ternyata kehadiran Sakura malah membuat Sasuke jadi pusing.

"Sakura," Sasuke menyembut nama itu dengan tenang—begitu dalam, "berhenti bermain-main."

"—ini sangat tampan sekali! Hihi."

Sasuke hanya menatap bosan tingkah kekanakan Sakura. "Menyebalkan."

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku tidak akan menganggumu," ujar Sakura sambil merapikan kembali tumpukan kertas di meja. "Oh ya, aku buatkan kau teh hangat. Ayo diminum dulu!" Sakura meraih secangkir teh yang tadi dibawanya. Asap tipis tak lagi tampak di permukaan cairan kehijauan manis tersebut, namun masih cukup hangat untuk dinikmati. "Ini."

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada tepian sisi cangkir keramik berisi teh tersebut—lalu meneguk secukupnya. "Sudah."

"Ayo kembali bekerja!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tangan kirinya yang melingkar di perut Sakura makin mengerat, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi meraih kuas tinta untuk menandatangani surat yang sudah dibacanya. "Terimakasih," gumamnya di dekat tengkuk Sakura.

"Terimakasih untuk apa?"

"Terimakasih ... karena sudah datang ke ruanganku," _(setidaknya kini rasa bosanku sudah menghilang)_.

"Hanya itu?" alis merah muda Sakura sengaja dinaikkannya sebelah, seolah meragukan jawaban dari suaminya ini.

"Terimakasih ... karena kau bersedia jadi pendampingku—meski aku ... meski aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang tak termaafkan."

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Matanya menatap lekat mata Sasuke, sorot _onyx_ itu begitu dalam, begitu lembut—emosi penyesalan terlihat jelas di sana. "Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu. Apa pun yang terjadi."

"Aku tahu." Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya sebentar di tengkuk Sakura, kemudian menjauh lagi. "Terimakasih ... telah memberiku kebahagiaan."

"Sasuke-_kun_ ..." bola mata Sakura terasa memanas—ia pun tak sanggup menahan cairan bening hangat yang langsung jatuh dalam hitungan detik. "Sasuke-_kun_." Sasuke tak membiarkan Sakura menangis begitu saja, tetapi lelaki ini langsung menarik sang istri ke dalam rangkulannya—menyediakan dadanya untuk tempat wanitanya terisak pelan. Sesekali dikecupnya kening lebar yang tertutupi helaian merah jambu itu.

Puas dengan rasa harunya, Sakura lalu berhenti menangis. "Aku juga bahagia—sangat bahagia bisa bersamamu," ungkap Sakura. "Meskipun awalnya ... begitu rumit untuk kita, tapi aku tak menyerah. Karena orang yang selalu berjuang, pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang pantas dia dapatkan," ucap Sakura sambil menyentuh pelan wajah Sasuke dengan jemarinya, merasakan benda solid yang nyata di sentuhannya. "Dan aku pantas mendapatkanmu. Aku pantas untuk menyandang Uchiha sebagai nama belakangku."

"Hn." Tangan Sasuke menggenggam jemari Sakura yang bermain di wajahmya. "memang hanya kau yang pantas."

Mereka saling berpandangan. Terbius di satu titik yang sama. Wajah mereka semakin merapat dan merapat. Mata sudah sama-sama terpejam. Sedikit lagi, dan—

"_Otokage-sama_, ada beberapa gulungan baru yang harus—ah, maaf!"

Sontak Sasuke dan Sakura pun saling menjauhkan diri. Bahkan Sakura hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi saat mendengar suara perempuan yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Ahh, maafkan aku, _Otokage-sama_. Aku tidak tahu jika—"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," potong Sasuke.

Wanita berambut coklat tua itu pun bisa bernapas lega saat Sasuke dengan bijaknya mau memaafkan dirinya yang cukup ceroboh—langsung masuk saja karena kebetulan pintu tak tertutup rapat. "Terimakasih, _Otokage-sama_." Wanita tersebut lalu membungkukkan separuh badannya. "Aku juga minta maaf pada Uchiha-_san_, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," ucapnya pada Sakura yang ... cukup syok. Wajahnya memerah seperti buah tomat. Tertangkap basah dengan posisi nyaris berciuman di kantor Sasuke adalah hal yang pertama kalinya untuk Sakura.

"I-iya, sudahlah lupakan saja," ucap Sakura gugup.

"Lain kali jika akan masuk ke ruanganku, ketuk pintu dulu."

"Ba-baik, _Otokage-sama!_" lagi-lagi wanita berambut coklat muda ini membungkuk hormat. "Ini surat barunya."

"Hn."

"Aku permisi dulu." Wanita itu pun ke luar dari rungan Sasuke.

Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak lagi duduk di posisi sebelumnya, ia memilih duduk di sofa panjang yang tersedia di sisi ruangan yang berada di dekat jendela. Ia tak ingin insiden kecil tadi terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

Merasa suasana jadi agak ... kikuk, Sasuke kembali menyeruput teh hangat buatan sang istri. _Hn, kerjaan bertambah,_ batinnya mendesah.

Seolah bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke, Sakura pun berkata, "Jika sudah lelah, istirahatlah. Lanjutkannya besok saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja," kilah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kuuunnn_, jangan memaksakan dirimu!"

"Hari ini aku akan lembur, menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan ini—" ekor mata Sasuke melirik ke arah tumpukan gulungan yang malah bertambah, "tapi besok sampai minggu depan, aku akan libur kerja. Kita akan liburan."

"Ah! Apa? Liburan?" Sakura kembali bersemangat. "Kau serius, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Kita akan berbulan madu."

"Be-benarkah?" Sakura yang bersemangat tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping Sasuke. "Kita akan berbulan madu ke mana? Desa Pantai? Aku dengar desa itu memiliki pantai yang begitu indah! Atau Desa Tani? Desa itu terkenal dengan pemandangan persawahannya yang menakjubkan!"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Kita akan pergi ke desa yang lebih indah dan menakjubkan dari desa mana pun."

Sakura yang makin penasaran mulai memasang tampang penuh tanya dan serius. "Yaitu?"

"Konoha."

Sakura tertegun. Lalu tersenyum. "Ya ... kau benar, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura pelan. "Tapi itu sih namanya bukan bulan madu! Tapi mudik ke kampung halaman! Hihihi."

Sasuke tertawa pelan—begitu tipis hanya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. "Kau tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura langsung melingkarkan leher Sasuke dengan tangannya. "Aku memang sedang merindukan Konoha, dan idemu untuk liburan di sana itu sangat tepat! Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu!"

"Hn."

Dan bagi Sasuke, bahagia itu sederhana ... hanya dengan Sakura dan segalanya akan terasa cerah.

.

.

FIN

* * *

WHOOAAAAA FLUFF! Aku harap SasuSaku akan bersatu dan berakhir bahagia. Entah itu di Konoha atau dimana pun mereka berada.

Terimakasih udah membaca. Bersedia mereview? :D


End file.
